Raven, Death's companion
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: (Chapter 6 added! Par-Tay!) Wufei's gotten himself into a situation he has no control over and now the Solitary Dragon is falling into the Devil's hands. What will a certain Demon do? Yaoi. R&R please.
1. Raven

I'm working on a few things at the moment, but this popped into my head and demanded to be worked on now. It's a shounen ai/yaoi story. 13x5 and 2x5. It's slightly AU (I've mixed up when certain events happen, in this case 'Fei-Chan's colony blows up before he has the chance to fight Treize). It will have mention of lemons (I'll probably do a version with lemons included if people want to archive them elsewhere), limes, abuse, bastardization, violence, angst, language and I'm guessing because of all that the guys will seem slightly OOC, but give it a chance.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Gundam Wing, it would be fun, must admit, but life's a bitch so I get nothing.  
  
Warnings - See the above paragraph.  
  
Chapter - 1/??  
  
Archive - Just ask, or just leave url.  
  
Rating - PG -13, eventually upped to R (extreme R), would be NC-17 in it's original form.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
Raven - Death's companion.  
  
  
  
How long had it been? Five months? Six? Well, however long it had been it had seemed like an eternity. This was the only place he was safe, supposedly. It wouldn't last long, but it was safe for now. "Wu?" a soft voice called from behind his door. "What is it Maxwell?" How long had his voice sounded so defeated? "Can I come in?" The Chinese youth sighed, lifting himself from the floor and moving toward the door. On the way, he wrapped his tunic around his shoulders and placed another black tie into his hair. Taking a few deep breaths he settled himself before opening the door. "Why?" he asked calmly, making sure to avoid the violet eyed demon's stare. "I don't know.. none of us had seen you in a while, just figured I'd come up.. make sure you're still alive in there.." Duo's voice was that forced happy one he always used and he had a grin plastered on his face but Wufei hadn't seemed to had noticed.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine." He was exhausted, he was in pain, physical and emotional, he was torn, but to the others he would always be fine. "You sure about that 'Fei?" The American pressed. "Yes." Was the simple reply before the strong wooden door was slammed into that heart shaped face. 'Yeah fine, course you are' Duo thought as he glared into the wooden grain. "Well you know where I am if you wanna talk!" He called out only to be answered by silence. 'Damnit Wu' answer me..' he sighed inwardly before starting to move down the hall. It wasn't very often he was teamed up with Wufei, but he knew when something was wrong. The Chinese pilot had grown further and further away from him each time, he never even saw the onyx eyed boy anymore, he'd just stay in his room and the others had reported similar activities. Duo knew that the boy had lost his colony eight months ago, but closing himself off was not the answer. "Try not to miss dinner tonight 'Fei! I don't wanna come up here and drag you out." He called out before walking down the stairs of the small house.  
  
"How'd you escape from hell demon?" Wufei asked the door when he was sure that Duo had gone. He quickly removed his tunic and pulled his hair tie back out before he went back to collapse onto his bed. "How do you escape the grasp of the devil?" he asked himself. He had wanted to ask for help, but he knew the devil had eyes for his demon and he didn't want Duo to be dragged back to a hell when he had just escaped another. Wufei's mind wandered back to the night where his life had changed forever. His colony was dead, his family was dead, his wife was dead, he was alone. He had nothing to fight for anymore, but he knew who he could blame, who was involved in his life becoming what it was and he was going to kill him. Treize Khushrenada, yes Treize, he was going to kill him.  
  
He had found the tawny haired, proud man on one of his missions. He knew that his mind was clouded with rage but that didn't stop him ceasing his mindless killings to challenge the elder man to an honourable duel. Treize had looked him up and down and Wufei could remember physically shivering under that simple action. The man had agreed and their swords had been removed from their sheaths. This was meant to be it, the moment that halted Wufei's uselessness in the war, whichever way it went. If he won, he could stop fighting, he would have his revenge. If he lost, he would die, it was as simple as that, he would die an honourable death in the midst of battle.  
  
But unfortunately the battle ended in neither of those ways. He fought with all his skill, parrying and thrusting, diving out the way, putting all his training and learning to good use, but whatever he tried the taller man seemed to be at least four steps ahead. There was only so long this -quickly becoming pointless- battle could go on. One sharp flick of Trieze's wrist and Wufei had lost his grasp on the hilt of his sword, and the cold blade of the elder man's weapon was placed against the supple flesh of his throat. He waited with his eyes closed for his life to end, for his battle to be over, but it didn't come. A few moments later he opened onyx eyes to be met by a pale blue, but they held something in them, something that a man who had just only won a duel would not hold in his eyes. He had won a lot more, and in that moment Wufei had realised just how much he had lost.  
  
Blinking the Chinese boy brought himself back to the present. He would kill himself, but he was already in enough dishonour already, he did not need suicide as one of his burdens. Sighing he let his thoughts wander back months, that same night he hadn't been back to any safe house. He hadn't told anyone of his whereabouts, he hadn't reported about his mission. He was still missing three nights later, appearing at the safe house where the braided demon was residing, bruising covered his body but he had just dismissed it as battle wounds when the shocked Duo had asked him about them. Battle wounds, that he could only wish for, these wounds were different. He had spent only one night in the grasp of the devil but he had needed the rest to try and control himself. No tears had left his eyes, no cries of pain, though painful it definitely was. This was his position in the world now. He had lost that duel, he lived through it, his life -and sadly everything else- belonged to the man that had won.  
  
He had never told anyone about his 'rendezvous' with the leader of their common enemy, even as they continued he never mentioned them once. He would disappear for days on end, reappearing with bruises and pain, but he would never tell anyone of what he was going through. Still to this day, he never cried, never. He kept silent, well at least tried, he couldn't help some gasps and other noises. He knew his place, and never even tried to release himself from it, Trieze would kill him when he got bored and that would be it. Now all he had to do was wait for that moment. He hated Khushrenada to the very core of his being, but there was nothing he could do now. The only time he was tempted to lash out at his .. master.. was when the said devil announced that he would like to get the god of death to "play" with them sometime. His body had tensed and his lips had released a growl, the most reaction the elder man had got out of him in a long while. And since that day Treize had often re-vocalised his want to help "his" Dragon 'dance' with Death.  
  
Since he couldn't lash out at Treize, he often lost his control on the battle field. Destroying anything OZ related he came across in some foolish attempt of hurting their leader. It never worked, Treize would always take him again, just building more anger into Wufei's slender frame. One day he would die, but he would take as much of Treize's 'empire' down as he could before hand. "'Fei!" his thoughts were interrupted once more. "Down here now! Please.. you're food's ready.. and no excuses this time!"  
  
The braided pilot knew that Wufei liked his privacy, but all this not eating was getting ridiculous! If he had to he would not hesitate to bound into that room and drag the dark eyed exotic pilot out of that room and down to the kitchen. A few minutes later Duo was ready to put this new plan into action, but the very boy he was thinking about walked into the room. Duo had to suppress a gasp as he witnessed the body formerly known as Chang Wufei roam into the room. His tunic had been forgotten, leaving the bruises up his arms clearly visible. The trademark blue tank top not covering any of the damage on the caramel coloured frame. Dark eyes were tired.. no.. exhausted and his hair was uncharacteristically down. "'Fei?" Duo asked quietly before he moved to place Wufei's food infront of him. "Hey.. you ok?" he found himself asking though he knew the answer. "I'm fine Maxwell.. thank you for the food.." Wufei spoke quietly, though he didn't feel hungry, to feel hungry would be to feel alive, and THAT he certainly didn't feel.  
  
They ate together in silence, and Wufei had barely touched his before he got up and cleared and cleaned his plate. The Chinese youth was about to leave in equal silence before the beeping of his watch transmitter went off. Onyx eyes scanned the small screen quickly and he almost physically flinched before he moved to the door. "I have a mission.. I'll be back soon.." he spoke quietly, knowing fully well that this was no 'mission'. "Hey! Do you want me to come too?.. Not as if I've got anything to do around here." Duo started to get up. "No!" damn that had sounded almost frantic. 'Treize'll like that too much..' Wufei thought to himself before he spoke out again. "It's nothing I can't handle alone Maxwell, your presence won't be.." he struggled to find a word. ".. required.." Damnit, yet again he made it sound like Duo was useless, but he just wanted to keep the god of death out of the devil's hands. "..Oh.. sure.. no problem.." Duo sounded, kind of disappointed. "Don't work too hard ok?" Duo quickly added. Wufei only looked to the ground. "I'll.." he didn't finish and took his leave, hoping that the braided pilot didn't realise how their conversation had had no real ending.  
  
Within two hours he was back in the grasp of the devil. Pale blue eyes staring at him with lust and wanton, while he tried to keep his strength and his composure. "Don't worry Dragon.. you can go back soon.." The usually so controlled voice told him before an almost bruising kiss was placed against his lips. God he hated this. He silently prayed to anyone who was listening to give him extra strength. And for a split second he thought that prayer was answered as Trieze stopped for a second, pulling away from the Asian child. "Hm.. I don't like this unresponsive Dragon.." he mused while pushing the younger man against the wall, his short nails almost drawing blood from his back. Wufei seriously didn't like the way this was going.. but he kept his eyes on the leader of OZ. A threat was coming up, a threat that needed to be taken seriously, afterall this was one of the most powerful men in the earth's sphere. "..You're staying with the demon tonight aren't you?" The youth could feel the anger growing in him but managed to suppress it into a small nod. He didn't need Treize to finish the threat, he knew what it was and he really didn't want to hear it.  
  
  
  
Treize seemed to understand the silence, again he moved to place a kiss at the base of the boy's neck, softly suckling on the flesh, drawing a forced purr from the submissive of this pairing. He could feel Khushrenada's lips lift into a smile before teeth sank painfully into his collarbone. Gasping from shock Wufei lost his footing and slid a little down the wall before strong hands caught him from his descent. He could feel eyes taking in every curve of his body with a predatory gleam then soft breath teased against his face. How could he try and enjoy this? Well, make it seem that he was enjoying it anyway.  
  
Those lips were placed against his again and a soft yet demanding muscle tried to pry his lips open, it wanted access to that warm cavern. 'Respond Chang! Damnit Respond!' his body was still frozen. 'Respond now you stupid bastard!!' the voice screamed at him before his body jerked back awake. He opened his mouth to Treize's tongue and almost choked as it was forced down his throat. He closed his eyes and even fought back, fought for dominance over the "kiss". A soft moan was heard from Treize's throat, even that noise sent shivers down Wufei's spine, but he tried to repress them. He felt hands work their way into his hair, stroking the silken strands as if he was some sort of porcelain doll. But as always the gentle caresses never lasted long, which suited the Chinese boy just fine.  
  
He was slammed against the wall again, and in that moment he also lost the battle that was going on in his mouth. The greedy muscle invaded him, tasting him in every way, almost simulating what would be happening a little later on. That he really didn't want to think about. He willed himself to purr and moan loudly. He almost let himself bite down on the flesh as his head was tugged up by his hair. Treize's lips left his skin for a second and Wufei struggled to catch his breath before the lips were placed back over his throat, kissing him with a hunger that he had brought upon himself by reacting. A single hand meandered it's way over his body, lifting clothes where it found them and pressing against the supple caramel flesh beneath. The Chinese boy hissed slightly as the hand went over one of the previous bruises that these encounters had created.  
  
He lifted his hands, but was unsure of what to do with them when they got to Treize's tall body. All movement stopped for a moment as Treize pushed Wufei's hands back against the wall. "Don't over step your boundaries Dragon.." the older man said with a light smirk on his face. Lips were yet again ravishing his body and Wufei could do nothing but gasp and writhe under the touch. He could feel a soft film of sweat forming over his body and he had no clue how many showers he would have to take before this feeling of hideousness went away. His body was betraying his thoughts, not for the first time, but it had always taken longer than this before. The man who had him pressed against the wall seemed to realise this and ran his hands over Wufei's heated flesh. It wouldn't be long now until he was taken again. He shuddered at the thought. "..Just get it over with.." Wufei ground out from clenched teeth. "My pleasure sweet one.." Treize whispered in a voice coated with passion. And Wufei had no difficulties believing the statement.  
  
It had been over six hours since Wufei left and Duo knew he shouldn't worry but after seeing the Chinese pilot that afternoon he couldn't help himself. "Jesus 'Fei.. what've you got yourself into?" He mumbled. He would find out what was wrong with the Solitary Dragon if it killed him. He had been attracted to the other boy for a while now but no one else had seemed to notice. There was a soft knock on the door and Duo blinked, quickly getting up and retrieving a gun from his holster. He stood slightly to the side of the ordinary looking front door. "Who is it?" he called out, only to be answered by the same defeated boy he was just thinking about. "It's me Maxwell.. please.. just let me in.." Without a second thought the door was opened and the Asian boy stalked inside, almost automatically going for the stairs. "How did it go?" Duo asked, following him as much as he could without seeming obvious. "It was just a reconnaissance mission Maxwell.. it was.. successful.." Wufei answered before he disappeared into the bathroom. 'Reconnaissance eh Wufei?.. you've had a lot of those types of missions recently.' The braided pilot mused to himself before he walked back downstairs.  
  
Wufei could tell that Duo suspected something was wrong, but that wasn't anything new for the American pilot, he was always fussing over him. The water he was standing under was too hot, but it didn't matter, he needed this feeling to go away. He needed Treize away from him. He hissed as the water ran painfully over his backside, but thankfully he managed to keep it quiet. He washed several times before he left the shower cubicle but he didn't feel any better. Delicately he placed his boxer shorts and some dark trousers on, followed by a light tanktop and a dark tunic to cover his more recent injuries. He had to make an appearance downstairs to try and squelch Duo's worries and suspicions so he lifted a book from his bedside table and took his glasses also before he left his room, leaving his hair wet and down.  
  
Duo started to feel a little better when Wufei had showed himself and walked into the living room. But he almost died of shock when the Chinese boy flinched as he sat down. "Fei?" he asked the boy as the other skimmed through the Chinese text. "What is it Maxwell?" he asked politely, bringing his eyes over the frames of his glasses. Duo smiled, 'Fei looked cute when he did that. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked slightly concerned. "Yes! I'm fine.. now stop acting like a.. a.." the words eluded him. "Broken record?" The American offered. Wufei nodded and smiled slightly before going back to his book. Duo kept silent from then, but that didn't stop him staring at the exotic pilot in front of him until Wufei fell asleep with the book still in his hands.  
  
'God he looks beautiful like that..' Duo mused to himself as he got up, determined to carry his raven haired companion to a bed. He softly took the glasses from the closed Onyx eyes and removed the book from his lax grasp. He smiled slightly as the boy mumbled something in his sleep before he came fully to rest again. Duo chuckled a little before he wound his arms around Wufei's body, lifting him up into a soft embrace. A pained frown crossed Wufei's face and he squirmed a little. The braided pilot looked slightly confused before he realised that his right arm was holding 'Fei a little too close to his obviously painful rear. "God 'Fei.." he whispered as he moved his arm down to cradle the boy with the back of his knees.  
  
As he carried the boy upstairs the Chinese boy's tunic had slipped a little from his body, revealing bite marks just above the boy's collarbone. "Okay.. this is getting freaky.." Duo mumbled to himself as he softly kicked Wufei's bedroom door open. He placed the smaller boy softly onto the bed before he shook the Asian beauty awake. "'Fei?.. I brought you up to bed.. and I couldn't help but notice.. this." He said as he poked the marks on Wufei's throat. The Chinese boy winced and then blinked a few times until his room came back fully into focus. "Get out Maxwell.." he growled only to have the trademark Maxwell grin in his face. "Fei! You can tell me if you found someone!" 'It would kill me.. but you could tell me..' he added silently. "I haven't.. found.. anyone Duo.. now please.. go.." Wufei mumbled before trying to protect himself with the flimsy material of his bed covers.  
  
"Okay 'Fei.. but only 'cause you're tired.. I wanna full explanation tomorrow.." Duo said before he went to step back, only to watch the Asian boy curl around himself and drifted back into sleep. Taking this very rare opportunity Duo stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Wufei's forehead. "Goodnight my raven haired dragon.. " Wufei stirred slightly as he heard the word 'Dragon' in the air.. "No.." he mumbled quietly, turning his body slightly, still unaware of where he was. "I can't.. not now.." he said with a little more pain, fear, well what the emotion was wasn't important. All that mattered was that it was a negative one. Duo looked sympathetic toward his friend before he used his stealth and speed as Shinigami to disappear from Wufei's room.  
  
Wufei blinked a few times before he finally opened his eyes. He quickly scanned the room before he realised that Treize was no where near him, he wasn't anyone's 'dragon'. Not now, now he was safe, At least for a short while, he grumbled softly to himself before he curled back up into his sheets, forgetting the clothes that were still on his body as he fell into a very uncomfortable sleep.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
End Chapter 1! Hey.. I think this may turn into some kind of epic.. BUT I NEED FEEDBACK! Got that?!  
  
Wufei : What the hell? Since when was I Treize's bitch!?  
  
*looks around and then darts off*  
  
Please Review..  
  
Ja matte ne  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


	2. Light Before the Dark

Disclaimer - See last chapter  
  
Archive - None yet, bar ff.net obviously.  
  
Rating - This chapter is PG-13. Has anyone noticed that you actually have to specifically search for R rated stories now? I didn't.. and I was like O_O; Because I'm used to all stories appearing, so just to give this story a chance to be seen it's staying in the PG-13 section.. but it is probably an R!  
  
Pairings - 13x5, and not yet admitted 2x5.  
  
Warnings - I gave a pretty long list last chapter.. so there they are.  
  
Chapter - 2/??  
  
/\/\/\  
  
Raven - Death's companion.  
  
Though the rest was short lived he felt a lot better than he did the night before, more relaxed, more at home, safer. He didn't want to open his eyes, but the task had to be accomplished. A deep sigh left his lips as he pulled himself from under the light coverings of his bed, wincing slightly as the pain from the previous day made itself known once more. Nimble yet weathered fingers reached up to take the sleep from the corner of his eyes before he pulled himself from the safety of his bed.  
  
It was past ten.. way past ten and yet Wufei wasn't up. This worried Duo slightly as he played with his spoon in his hourly cup of coffee. He had made his way downstairs just before eight o' clock expecting to see the Chinese boy, cleaned and ready for any mission that might be thrown at him that day, but instead all he found was an empty kitchen. Four slices of toast and two cups of coffee later and still no sign of the Oriental youth. Duo stared into the dark liquid as it began to swirl in the cup thanks to his actions with the metallic object. You know, when the coffee moved like that it kind of reminded him of Wufei's eyes, dark pools of swirling emotions. Without even realising it that thought had brought a smile to the American's lips and it was only when the door swung open that he managed to tear his gaze from the pool in the porcelain mug.  
  
Wufei looked much like he did every day, the same scowl, the same posture even the same morning ritual but the timing, the timing was all important. "I failed to set my alarm." The answer came before the question. Duo tilted his head a little to watch the other pilot. 'He never needed a alarm before..' he pointed out to himself. He was quite surprised that Wufei would make such an obvious mistake. "Ah.." Duo responded some time after he had that thought which unnerved Wufei a little, what was coming up? "Soo.. you wanna tell me about this sordid affair you're having?" He had to ask didn't he? Wufei took a small bite out of his dry toast as if buying time to think of a suitable response. His mind ticked over as he slowly waited for himself to swallow before he spoke again. "I'd rather not actually." His eyes were fixed on the piece of food in front of him, afraid that if he looked up the violet eyed demon would search his very soul.  
  
"Well from what I've seen.. It's either a very new relationship.. or a very brutal one." 'Well that was nice and subtle Maxwell.' Duo berated himself. Eyes still keenly watching the boy across from him for any sign of what was going on. How to answer that without somehow giving away what was going on. That was the riddle in Wufei's mind as he took another bite of toast. "You could work on your subtlety Maxwell." Distraction technique, better than nothing. "That isn't an answer 'Fei." 'Damn.' Well, that plan went right out the window. "I don't suppose it was." The Chinese boy sighed inwardly before moving to the door, as if this conversation wasn't even happening. Within a few seconds Duo was up and had blocked his way. "You can trust me Wufei.. Just tell me.." Duo looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm fine Maxwell.."  
  
Now if there's something Duo didn't appreciate it's being lied to. Something had to be done to show the Asian boy that he could trust the braided one. So, taking the biggest chance of his life Duo stepped forward and placed a pale hand upon the smooth skin of Wufei's cheek. "You sure about that 'Fei?" he almost whispered. There was no angered growl, no glare, just silence. Onyx eyes closed and he bowed his head slightly before the soft feel of caramel fingers laced between his own reached Duo's senses. Wufei's hand had managed to curl around Duo's, slowly taking it away from his face as he raised his gaze. Eyes locked for a little longer than they were meant to, and their touches also lingered before Wufei let him go, a small sad smile playing on the edges of those beautiful lips. "I'm fine Duo.. When have you known me not to be so?"  
  
Duo stayed silenced and still as Wufei left the kitchen. Duo was unsure of what to think, as always Wufei's voice held that confidence, that reassuring confidence but no matter how hard he tried to hide it, something was wrong. It could be felt and that sorrow filled smile, it was as if the arrogant bastard that was Chang Wufei had found some irony in words he had used to convince himself one too many times. "..You could tell me 'Fei.." The words were mumbled into the air. Violet eyes scanned the room before he reached for his backpack, he had a mission, but he would get some proper answers out of his Chinese friend if it killed him. As he stepped into the hall he called upstairs. "'Fei! Mission! Be back by tonight! I think we should talk a little more. Wait up okay?" He didn't expect an answer, so he didn't wait for one. He slipped out the door and to his motorbike before he let his thoughts stop him.  
  
Wufei patiently waited for the roar of the motorcycle's engine before he released another long breath. He was genuinely touched that Duo showed so much concern for his well being, but in the long run this could not be a good thing. He had found a little comfort in that touch that Duo had offered, but he couldn't accept it. It was unfair to the chestnut haired boy if Wufei used him as a counter balance to what Treize was doing to him. Though somewhere in him he knew it was a lot more than that, they were more than friends, just neither of them would come out and say it. Perhaps it was his fault, but it mattered not now. Even if he told Duo how much he felt for him, he'd still have Treize to deal with. The incessant beeping of his watch transmitter interrupted his pondering. He read the small screen, another meeting with Treize. Oh joy. He began to pack his things, this "mission" was the perfect excuse to avoid Duo. A perfect excuse to keep hoping to die. Within five minutes he was out of the door.  
  
It hadn't taken him long to reposition his things, Nataku lay a good safe distance away as well as the camp he would return to as soon as this meeting was over. This time he was even treated to a bed, usually the wall was good enough. But tonight it seemed the "honourable" Treize had wanted to treat his Dragon well. Wufei kept a steady gaze on the sheets below him while Treize paced around the lavish bed. "Please Wufei.. have a drink.. I'd like for you to be comfortable." Wufei nodded obediently though he was tempted to say "That'd be a first". He turned to the small bedside table and lifted the glass of red wine to his lips. Ugh, he hated that bitter taste, it wasn't really a wonder why he didn't drink. He took a small sip of the liquid, then a slightly larger one to try and calm his nerves before he placed the glass back down. He shuddered a little as the liquid made it's way down his throat.  
  
The look on his face triggered a slight chuckle from the other man in the room, which in turn triggered a glare. Wufei did not appreciate being laughed at. "I'm sorry Dragon.. It seems you do not like the wine.. I'll remember to get you something else next time.." Wufei nodded silently in what could be called thanks before he lulled himself back into his train of thought. So far he'd been here a whole two hours and Treize hadn't touched him once. Though he had suggested he took a few more sips of that alcohol, in fact he had almost drank the whole glass by now. At first he stayed totally compliant, drinking when told, but the alcohol must've started to have an effect on him if he was showing an external reaction. Duo had a name for people like him. what was it again.. a lightweight.. yes.. lightweight.. that was it. Just the thought of the Gundam Pilot managed to get a mirthful chuckle to leave Wufei's lips.  
  
The taller man stopped his pacing at the end of the bed and looked up as the noise left those parted lips. He sat down quietly at the edge of the bed and watched the young man who had come into his control. Of course there was something a little stronger in the drink he had given Wufei, but he hadn't seemed to notice, in fact he had been taking so many nervous gulps of the liquid Treize was beginning to worry about him. He moved his weight from the soft mattress and took the glass away from the Chinese boy's grasp before he could refill it. "I think you've had a little more than you can handle Dragon.." He said quietly, trying to make the younger man sit back into the soft pillows that surrounded him. "..I'm just.. not.. not.." Wufei's brow furrowed a little in concentration, thinking of words was hard and he repeatedly reminded himself never to drink again. "Yes.. not used to it.. I know.." He had managed to get the youth to settle down, and by god that was one of the sweetest expressions he had ever seen on that otherwise serious face.  
  
Before Wufei could register what was going on Treize had leaned in for a kiss and this kiss was a little less forced than the others had been. In fact, this one was almost, soft. No, he really wasn't drinking again. Ever. His eyes were beginning to close, the room around him getting blurry. For some unknown reason he reached for Treize for support. Well, the blur that seemed to be Treize anyway. He tried to get up but there was a steady weight placed against him, making him feel like he was sinking into the vast expanse that was this bed. Though his lips kept opening and he kept asking for help, no sound reached his ears. If this was what it was like to be intoxicated, what the hell was Duo so happy about? It was the most terrifying experience he had ever had. His sight felt like it couldn't keep up with the movement of his eyes as everything started to sway and come into one giant spiral of frenzy. He took a few desperate breaths of air before the world around him became nothing but black.  
  
Treize sat and continued to gently caress Wufei's skin. He had held the boy down as he had struggled and panicked. Truth be told he was less than a hundred percent sure of what this drug would've done to his dragon and he wasn't at all happy with what the spirited youth had to go through before he had finally succumb to it's effects. He slowly removed his dress shirt and then placed a soft kiss onto the Asian boy's forehead. He took off his boots and then brought himself fully onto the bed, bringing the unconscious boy into a tight embrace. He rained feather soft kisses down the back of the boy's neck, occasionally stopping to smooth some of the obsidian locks from his view of the flawless face. He stroked the boy like one would a cat and whispered comforting words in his ear when it would seem the young man would get restless. "We'll play tomorrow Dragon.. you can rest for now.." He pulled the boy's body closer to him and continued his actions long into the night, finally falling asleep with the Asian boy's head resting on his chest.  
  
Duo arrived home later than expected that night to an empty safe house. Well a dark safe house, he couldn't really say if it was empty or not until he went in. "'Fei?" he called out, loud enough to wake the boy if he had fallen back to sleep. "Hey 'Fei?" He asked the darkness once more. Panic began to grip him, he didn't really know why, but it just made him extremely worried when Wufei didn't answer. "'Fei! This isn't even funny!" he called out, trying to put some anger into his voice but ending up with concerned. He made his way upstairs and into the Chinese boy's room only to find it totally void of anything that could be considered Wufei's. "Damnit." He muttered aloud before turning to leave the room. His shoulders sank in a defeated way as he made his way back down the wooden staircase. The small table next to the door had something on it. A small note, black ink on white paper. The word 'Duo' was inscribed on it's cover. Opening it, he read;  
  
Duo,  
  
I have been called on a mission a little further east. It shouldn't take more than a few days.  
  
Thank you for the comforting words.  
  
Perhaps I shall see you again soon.  
  
'Fei.  
  
There were a few little scribbles where the Chinese youth was tempted to write more, but they weren't very noticeable. It had amused Duo to no end though that Wufei had managed to write 'Fei down without his head exploding. He'd have to give the boy a medal later. He re-read the letter quietly to himself until he realised what felt so wrong about it. It felt like a damn suicide note. 'Shouldn't take more than a few days, Thanks for the comforting words, PERHAPS I shall see you again soon?!' He thought to himself in a frenzy. Oh jesus, 'Fei was going to die. No! He wasn't. Duo was just being hyperactive and jumping to conclusions, that was it, yeah. Well he better be anyway!  
  
He had enjoyed that moment in the kitchen. It still confused and worried the American greatly, but he had enjoyed the moment they had shared. He felt that it had brought them closer, and now the great Solitary Dragon had run away on some 'mission'?! Like hell Shinigami was going to stand for that! There were ways of finding him, and missions be damned he was going to find him! He marched straight into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle, man it was going to be a long night.  
  
Birds chirping, birds chirping. Why the hell were the birds chirping so damn loud? Wufei moved before he had the chance to recognise that he was not alone. 'Shit..' he mumbled inwardly before he opened his eyes to be met by pale blue. He almost jumped, but instead went for slowly retracting himself from the devil's grasp. He got halfway to a sitting position before he felt his body slip from somewhere underneath him. "You still haven't recovered.. give it time.." Treize said from somewhere nearby. "..What.. have.. you done..?" Wufei asked, his voice sounded like he hadn't used it for the last five years, and his head felt like there was a hyperactive Duo -braid and all- bouncing around inside it. He groaned a little and could do nothing as Treize scooped him back into those strong arms. "It's just a drug.. it should wear off soon enough.." his proud "excellency" had murmured. "I'm not.. your damn.. guinea pig.." He wasn't sure whether it came out more as a growl or a yawn, but it didn't matter as he fell back into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness a few seconds later.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
End of Chapter 2! Wahey.. Yes I will explain the drug in the next chapter.. and we will have a very testy Wufei then too.. not to mention a very annoyed Shinigami. I think Treize was a little too sweet here.. that'll change next chapter. What did you think of my sweet little 2x5 moment? Wasn't it just adorable.. 2x5 forever baby!  
  
Wufei : If you're so into 2x5.. why the hell am I with Treize?!  
  
*shrugs* dramatic influences?  
  
Wufei : I'll show you dramatic influences!  
  
Eep.. *zips away*  
  
Wufei : Get back here!  
  
As always feedback graciously accepted. And if you get bored of waiting until I update this.. Read my other 2x5, you know you want to.  
  
Review Please!  
  
Ja matte ne!  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^  
  
12:59am Tuesday January 7 2003.  
  
2 chapters in just over 2 days! Woo! 


	3. I won't let you fall

Disclaimer - If I owned Wu-kun life would be a beautiful dream. But life is EVIL! EVIL I SAY! Therefore own GW or it's characters I do not.  
  
Warnings - Same as before, plus I gave you an extra warning at the end of the last chapter.  
  
Rating - PG-13 bordering on R.  
  
Archived - No where but here so far.  
  
Notes - Thanks for the reviews. Keep it up. ^_^; And Mystik-Chan, Ain't it great to know we're not the only 2x5 freaks out there? Sorry this took so long I've been busy over the past few weeks with my school's production of Just Like Cagney.. school every day for a month just isn't healthy. But I'm back now.  
  
Oh and I know that it makes no sense to have a weird dream sequence in here.. in fact I hate the idea as this fic was me trying to be realistic.. ah well. It popped in my head.. and demanded to be included.  
  
Chapter - 3/??  
  
/\/\  
  
Raven - Death's companion.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been awake, but he'd given himself plenty of time to regain his senses before he even thought of opening his eyes. He lifted himself into a sitting position on the large bed and a sharp jolt of pain went through him. Treize must've gotten impatient. That still didn't explain why he was still within the devil's domain. He placed his feet onto the carpeted ground, pressing forward a little to make sure that his joints could take the strain of his body weight. He lifted himself to his feet before he looked around the room again. Whatever Treize had given him, it had been very poignant. Even at this time, which was. he scanned the room once more, spotting a window he walked upto it and pulled back the drapes, the horizon had turned into a dark inferno as the sun crept beneath it. So. he'd been here almost twenty four hours, too long.  
  
He turned back to the room, looking for his crumpled clothing and finding it soon after. As he passed through the room he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Shit. No wonder Duo had looked so concerned for him. His already slender frame was drawn in on itself from malnutrition, his skin was dull and bruised. He looked dead on his feet. Oh well, he would worry about that later. He placed the disturbing image into the back of his mind before he pulled on his clothes, he actually had a mission. He could take vengeance for what had happened to him on the small OZ base north of his position. They would taste the fury of the dragon in all its distressing beauty.  
  
He walked back to the window and lifted the wooden frame until it wouldn't go up anymore. He decided the best way to do this was to just get out as fast as he could, worry about the pain it caused later. He swiftly jumped through the opening, bending his knees a little in preparation of falling to the ground. As his left foot hit the floor a jolt of pain traveled up his body, causing his leg to buckle under his weight. Hissing painfully he placed his hands on the floor to balance himself, taking a few seconds to push the pain from his system before he stood and closed the window after himself, disappearing into the quickly approaching night.  
  
He had no clue where he was, or how he got there, or who the hell stole his clothes. But there he was, staring over a chasm, towards what he didn't know. Just staring for the longest time, the flames between him and the other side were immense, but no matter how much he wanted to step back he couldn't. He felt suddenly aware of a weight in his right hand. Tearing his eyes from the hypnotic beauty of the dancing flames he saw a staff entwined in his fingers. Following the staff up he was met by the soft glint of the metallic blade, the flames beneath him seemingly swirling in it's reflection. The cloak that adorned his body made the heat unbearable, yet he didn't want to take it off. The crucifix he always wore was lying on his chest, the scolding metal burning into the cloth of his cloak and yet making no marks.  
  
For the first time he notices that his hair is down, cascading over his shoulders and out over the fire filled space, yet his hair doesn't even singe. Though the flames were hypnotising he was starting to become restless. A figure immerged from the other side's darkness. Well.. an outline anyway, he couldn't really see a figure, it was more like.. feeling a figure there. Staring at him as he stared back. The figure seemed to turn, looking up and away from Duo then. A slightly confused expression past his features as he decided to follow the gaze, looking up at a stone pillar, placed precisely in the middle of the chasm between himself and the other figure.  
  
Standing on the top of this pillar, which seemingly had a very small surface area, was Wufei. Well the body was of Wufei, everything seemed as normal, his eyes, his hair tied back even his customary attire. He was perched silently, his eyes cast downward into the flames beneath him. Duo tried calling out to him but no sound left his lips. Wufei slowly lifted his gaze, looking first to his right, to look at the figure across from Duo. He stared for at least three minutes before lowering his gaze and turning to his left. As their eyes met a fear crept up on Duo, no, more a sheer panic. But he didn't know why. What the hell was going on? After only a few short moments Wufei broke their stare to look back out infront of him. At the abyss of flames. Yet again Duo tried stepping forward but to no avail. Wufei crouched slightly, holding onto the thin pillar beneath him for support as two, pure black wings ripped through his flesh, their dark feathers glittering thanks to the moisture still on them. Onyx eyes were closed tight as he obviously struggled to regain himself. Cartilage and blood dripping down his back and over his pedestal. As the crimson liquid touched the rock beneath him it began to crumble. As if that the strength seeped out of Wufei in that transformation was also taken out of this stone structure.  
  
Yet Wufei stood strong, lifting his gaze to stare at the figure on the other side of the opening. "'Fei!" Duo shouted, well mentally anyway. "'Fei.. you're going to fall.. please.." Wufei seemingly heard his mental pleas as he turned toward him. A soft, real, smile passed over his lips, before he closed his eyes and bowed gently. As he did this the thin structure he was standing on collapsed beneath him. His body seemed to flow into the action, as if he was expecting it, and as he fell, he didn't look back once. Duo, finally able to, sprang forward. "'Fei!" He shouted as the form of his friend disappeared into the flames. He could feel tears prick at his eyes as he clung to the side of the chasm. "..'Fei.." he whispered softly before looking up to feel the presence disappear once more, the same despair that he felt trailing behind him.  
  
Closing his eyes Duo went with a feeling, he stood up and moved his foot over the heat of the flames. It was a scorching heat, but he'd have to put up with that. He took that first step forward, he could feel his body falling, but nothing was happening to him. Suddenly he heard something, it kept getting louder and louder until the tone was almost deafening. He groaned and crouched down onto the nothing beneath him, placing his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound. When he finally opened his eyes again he was met with a multitude of coffee cups strewn over the table next to his laptop. His beeping laptop. Duo was tempted to throw the thing across the room until he realised why it was beeping. It had completed the codes, it had located Wufei.  
  
He had fallen asleep sometime in mid afternoon. He really wasn't kidding himself when he said it would be a long night. It would've went a lot faster if he had a secure internet line that wouldn't give away his location. He had to program it to be extremely careful, every precaution had been taken. But now, after all those hours the computer was beeping at him. Well at least Wufei wasn't totally lying, he was further east. According to the screen, a little off the position of an OZ base. Maybe Duo was jumping to conclusions about 'Fei dying. But he should've been on his way back by now. It didn't seem that hard, or that far away. So Duo knew that Wufei was atleast trying to avoid him, avoid having the conversation. "Hm.. we'll see about that.." he commented drowsily before lifting himself from the kitchen table and shutting down his laptop. He went upstairs to freshen up before grabbing his back pack for the second time in two days and disappearing out of the door. His strange dream still in his thoughts, no matter what he would not allow the great solitary dragon to fall.  
  
Wufei was scaling the metallic fence for the second time in his efforts to escape. Every inch of his body screamed out in pain, but he ignored it. Taking his usual confidence in each of his actions. He had been careless while he was inside the base, almost walking into the soldiers' hands on at least two occasions, but luckily they were more careless than he was. He fell to the ten feet to the floor below him. A feat easily accomplished if he were on best form. But he wasn't. For the second time that night his knees buckled, and he allowed himself a soft growl as he pushed himself back off the floor. His performance was bordering on embarrassing. Nevermind, soon this place would be up in smoke and any survivors would meet him and Nataku head on. The two were furious when paired together, it was a shame they never realised that while she was still living.  
  
He made his way carefully through the trees that surrounded the base in a poor attempt to cover it up. He paused momentarily at a few of the wooden posts, resting his aching limbs. If he was like this on foot, the gods only knew how he would be able to pilot Nataku. Growling at himself, he pushed all thoughts of pain from his mind and focused yet again on his mission, the pain would go away when he started to wreak his revenge upon those who would oppose him. He quietly traced his steps back to his Gundam, lifting his hand when he believed himself to be a safe distance away to press the little button. The resounding explosion seemed to lift a little of the pressure from Wufei's shoulders. He knew he shouldn't take pleasure in this, but it was the only thing he could think of to get back at Treize. He knew how much each and every soldier meant to the faction's leader. He trekked the remaining distance to his Gundam and made his way into the cockpit.  
  
The systems booted up without much effort, each screen almost burning his eyes with it's intensive brightness, unlike Yuy, he didn't enjoy spending time this close to computer screens. "Nataku.." he whispered affectionately to the panels. "..I know I have failed you.. and my ancestors.. but please.. give me strength.. aid me against those who will stand before me as my enemy.. I..I can't do this without you.." He admitted, almost silently, his eyes closed. "Please. Mei - Nataku.. just for a little longer." The soft beeping indicating a suits arrival sounded shortly afterwards. Onyx eyes glanced up before he moved his hands to the controls. "It seems more of you survived than expected.. Just another thing I have failed in.." he mumbled more to himself than anyone, even his own deity. With swift, rehearsed movements the Gundam launched into graceful motion. Only his experience and feeling of regime keeping the burning pain at bay.  
  
The Dragon Claw on the right arm of his Gundam ripped through a mobile suit, the left arm intricately spinning the staff before burrowing it into another Aries. As soon as it had destroyed a few systems he tore the staff out and to the right, ripping apart the next suit along. Three down, only another, four, by his count, to go. Now, you must understand, for a Gundam pilot four mobile suits is no heavy task. Especially a Gundam Pilot like Wufei. But when you're operating a giant creation like a Gundam, and you're not at your optimum efficiency, (no matter how much your mind tries to tell your body that you are), four suits closing in is a pretty big problem, especially after wasting most of your energies taking out their three friends.  
  
Growling loudly at himself to try and keep his mind focused he armed the Dragon Claw once more, aiming it into the direction of three of his assailants. Wait - Three? He damned his lack of concentration to hell before his eyes desperately scanned the screens for any sign of his last enemy. He felt them before he saw them. The whole of Nataku shook, her front leg dislodging from the ground, only Wufei's quick reflexes caught them both in time.  
  
He closed his eyes, heaving as he hung over his controls. His insides were screaming, every bruise and cut on his skin was screaming in pain from the sudden jarring of the machine. This wasn't good. This seriously wasn't good. He pulled himself up, his arms almost buckling under the stress of pulling this usually so natural weight back to her feet. He forced his eyes open, the screens were beginning to blur. "Not yet.. damnit. Not yet..". He slammed Nataku's right arm back, striking the mobile suit that was about to attack him again. His eyes were following the shapes over his screens, his mind racing to try and decipher when would be the best time to launch another attack. Another beep sounded. "Another one?.." he sighed, defeated. 'I can't keep this up..'  
  
He prepared to launch one last attack, fumbling for Nataku's systems under his fingertips and then readied the Dragon Claw to use it's flame attack. As he lifted his eyes he began to press down on the ignition button, only to see his enemies destroyed in front of him. A mix between confusion, anger and relief passed over him as he saw the suit that had helped him out. "Maxwell!.. What do you think you're doing?!" His voice sounded strained, tired, but the anger certainly came across in the transmission. "Good to see you too 'Fei." Duo's voice was also tinted with anger, his violet eyes barely visible over the communication screen, covered by chestnut bangs. "I don't need your help."  
  
"I don't suppose you do.. But you're getting it anyway." Duo responded as he destroyed the third suit out of four. The beam scythe span skillfully before he turned it off, watching Wufei deal with the last of their assailants. Both the Gundams traveled in silence, moving a safe distance away from the battlefield before both were shut down completely. Only Wufei's pure stubborn streak stopped him from collapsing before he had the chance to shout at Duo. He took his time climbing out of Shenlong, his eyes watching the black-clad figure that emerged from his suit with ease, compared to him with his right hand clinging to the metallic thread while his left wrapped around himself.  
  
As he touched the floor he immediately moved towards Deathscythe's pilot. Knocking him to the floor before the braided one had a chance to say anything. "Damnit Maxwell! I didn't need your help.. why did you come out here?!" Not even he was sure whether he was asking these questions because he was genuinely angry, or because he was concerned about the American's safety. After recovering from the initial shock of their formalities Duo sprang to his feet and looked down at the Chinese boy. "Look 'Fei.. you can carry on with all your damn arrogant talk. But we both know I wouldn't have stepped in if I didn't think you needed it." Both boys were refusing to back off. "I didn't need it.." Wufei spoke quietly, his tone betraying the words as he conceded.  
  
After the rush of adrenaline left his body the dizziness kicked back in with a vengeance. Wufei's left foot went back in an effort to support himself. "Hey 'Fei.. you okay?" The Chinese boy waved him off as he began walking back toward his Gundam, steadily lowering himself into a seated position at her feet. "I'll go get the First Aid kit." Duo said, making his way back to DeathScythe. "No.. I'm fine." A laugh escaped Duo's mouth before he could stop it. He waited a few seconds for Wufei to try and rip out his jugular before he turned back to the Chinese boy. Wufei was glaring at him but didn't do much else. Something was seriously wrong. "Just wait here 'Fei.." Then the boy in black disappeared to find the small kit. Wufei placed his fingers at the bridge of his nose, trying to find a focus point. The sharp pains had becoming more of a numbing torture but his damn eyes still wouldn't focus properly. "..Fei.. Fei.. hey! 'Fei!"  
  
The Chinese boy winced slightly from the volume of the call. "Maxwell, be quiet." He mumbled quietly and then almost jumped to his feet when a hand pressed against his screaming ribs. Only the pain from his rear stopped him. Instead his left hand grabbed the straying one, almost crushing it with the intensity of the grip. "Don't. Touch. Me." He growled out while Duo tried to pull his hand away. "Ow 'Fei.. Ow!" he finally released his grip. Duo shook his hand out a little, then checked gingerly for broken bones. "Warn a guy before you try to break his hand will ya?" Wufei looked up, shaking his head only slightly to avoid the eye complaints of before. ".. I apologise.." His voice remained quiet as Duo watched over him. "Right now.. lay back so I can check your injuries.."  
  
"I can handle this on my own Max-Duo." The Chinese boy took the small box from Duo's hands and proceeded to open it, ignoring the violet eyed boy staring at him. "'Fei.. I think it'd be better if you let me.." Duo started only to be interrupted. "I can handle it on my own.. now.. If you'll excuse me.." Wufei left the sentence hanging hoping Duo would take the hint and leave him alone. But Duo stayed where he was. "Fine." The stubborn Chinese boy murmured moving to try and bring himself to his feet only for his breath to hitch as he pulled his injured body from the ground. "Damn 'Fei. You'd think you'd know better than to move yourself too much when you're injured." Duo moved to steady the smaller boy. "Leave me alone!" Wufei pushed away from Duo again only to fall directly onto the floor. His backside slamming against the ground beneath him. He called out in pain, instinctively curling around himself, breathing heavily for a few seconds as he ignored Duo's pleas from the outside.  
  
'God 'Fei..' Duo thought to himself as he tried to lift the other boy into his arms only to have the proud boy struggle against him. "Accept the help that's being offered 'Fei." Wufei folded his arms over his chest but leaned in closer to the American boy, letting him place him softly onto a blanket over the wet floor. After a few moments Duo moved to silently tend to whatever wounds he could find. "Wufei.. can I ask you a question..?" The American asked softly, as he pulled a twisted ankle into a supposedly more comfortable position. "Do I have to answer it?" Wufei answered keeping his eyes closed from fear of the dizzy spells returning. "No.. Don't have to.." Wufei getting a little impatient, lifted his less injured leg and kicked Duo with a slight amount of force. "Well ask it then."  
  
"Do you love him?" Silence quickly descended onto the both of them before Wufei let out a long sigh. "No." violet eyes stared at him for around a minute before their owner continued to bandage him and apply anti-septic creams. "Then.. why don't you leave him?" 'a.k.a. why aren't you with me?' Duo translated in his mind. "Because it isn't that s-s-simple.." Wufei hissed as Duo ran his anti-septic covered hands over a particularly nasty serrated opening on his leg. "Why not?" Duo asked, pressing down lightly to try and find any broken bones. The silence engrossed them for several more minutes before Duo forgot about the questioning and just concentrated on treating whatever wounds Wufei would allow him to. The silence carried on for another ten minutes before Duo realised that the Chinese boy had drifted to sleep. He moved to place another blanket over him before he climbed into his Gundam cockpit, leaving the door open so he could watch over the serenity of the woods.  
  
A soft beeping interrupted his reverie followed by the voice of an OZ soldier over the 'secured' communication lines. "General there is no sign of pilot zero five as of yet." Duo's attention was now piqued as he waited for the reply. "Keep searching. He's out there somewhere, what's your current position?" Damn that man sounded angry. "No offence General, but what makes you so sure it's zero five we should be looking for?" For a short moment there was silence before an obviously forced calm voice answered. "The damage was comparable with other areas destroyed by zero five in the past. Now.. What. Is. Your. Current. Position?" The other voice hesitated a while before answering. It was obvious he knew just how pissed off he had made his superior. As the less experienced voice talked, Duo's eyes grew wide. "Shit.. Shit Shit!" Duo chanted to himself as he quickly got up and out of the cockpit of his Gundam. "Wufei! Wufei wake up!" He ran to the boy's side as he tried to sit up. "They're less than five miles away.. Come on buddy. we've got to get you out of here." He tried to lift him up but Wufei stubbornly pushed him away. "Did they mention your intervention?" He asked groggily as he clambered to his feet, using whatever he could as support. "No."  
  
There was a soft chuckle before Wufei spoke again. "Then you go.. I'll stay.. They're only expecting to find me.. it'll make more sense if you use this as an escape opportunity. There is no point in escaping when I am like this. I'll only handicap the both of us." Duo stared at him in shock. "How hard did you hit your head? You honestly believe that I'll leave you out here?" Wufei nodded slightly. "It does make the most sense. You said yourself it's too dangerous to move me too much while I'm injured like this." He looked down, disgusted at his own body. "So.. if I stay here.. you can make your escape unnoticed.." Wufei didn't even wait for a reply before he turned and began to walk in the direction of the incoming soldiers, even if it was at a slow pace. "Take care of Nataku for me.." he called out before disappearing into the woods. "Wait! 'Fei!" shit. Why didn't his mouth ever work when he wanted it to? He climbed into his cockpit, quickly typing in commands before he reached out using the controls and clamped DeathScythe's grip onto Nataku's body. "Right buddy.. I'll see you later.." He saluted his suit as he retrieved a gun and jumped outside, hitting the initiation button as he left and began sprinting into the woods after his injured friend.  
  
Less than five minutes walking passed before he was almost blinded by a light. He cast his eyes downward and held his body close. "Lift your arms above your head." Was heard and he struggled to do so. His arms visibly shaking with the effort. His eyes were closed so he could lift his head up and he could hear the approaching soldiers. "Look at him" some of them whispered. "The General wants him alive, why?" some of them asked one another. He didn't have time to contemplate this as his arms were roughly pulled down and bound at the small of his back. He tilted his head up to try and ignore the pain that these movements were causing him. Staying silent to all their questions. The butt of a gun was swiftly placed to the back of his head and he fell without complaint onto his knees. His eyes opening as much as they could to focus on the floor. And that's when he heard it, the soft click of a gun being cocked.  
  
The semi-loud sound of gunfire not too far away alerted Duo's senses. 'Oh shit! 'Fei! 'Fei!' Duo's heart raced as he skipped over roots and twigs in the direction of the gunshot. "Be okay, please be okay.." he whispered to himself. He silently leapt over a fallen tree and then made his way to look into the clearing not too far away. Blood was dipping over Wufei's silent and still form as soldiers carried him to one of their many trucks. "..Fei.." Duo whispered. There was way too many for him to take out alone so he waited until they had taken his friend away before he began following their path and plotting their deaths, their slow and painful deaths.  
/\/\/\  
  
As you can probably tell. This is not beta read in any way. It's just me typing at random times in the day and night to create something that to the best of my knowledge makes sense.  
  
Please review.. Chapter 4 on the way.  
  
Ja matte Ne!  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


	4. Grasp for hope

Disclaimer - I still don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters because if I did, Heero Wufei and Duo would be locked in a room until they "got along" you know what I'm saying? *nudge nudge, wink wink* So no suing!  
  
Warnings - Oooh.. a royally pissed off Trieze. A tortured 'Fei and damn dangerous Duo. Violence, Language, Yaoi. You know. The usual.  
  
Rating - Okay. R now. So very R.. not too graphic.. But there are times.  
  
Archived - No where but here still. You want to archive it? Just say so, leave a little url and we're done.  
  
Notes - Okay, so Mystik-Chan! Love you! You were the only one to review ;-; But it was a good chapter right? I've lost my readers!! *cries* Damn you Just like Cagney! Damn you! Lol.. nah.. anyway carrying on..  
  
Chapter - 4/??  
  
/\/\/\  
  
Raven - Death's Companion.  
  
The world was blurry, he tried focusing but the bright lights around him just hurt his eyes. He tried to lift a hand to rub at his eyes, but not surprisingly he was tied down. A soft grunt left his lips before he could stop it. "Awake then my little one?" A too familiar voice spoke from above him. "No." Wufei mumbled back before he tried to close his eyes once more. His head was pounding, the butt of a rifle really hurt, he was lucky his neck didn't snap. Before he had the chance to wander off back to oblivion, his face was firmly gripped by large hands, snapping his head up with the force. He forced his eyes to open only to be met with a fury filled Treize Khushrenada. The Chinese youth could help the smile that slipped onto his features. 'Mission Accomplished..' he thought to himself even as Treize's nails began digging into his flesh.  
  
A soft growl was heard somewhere above his body before he felt his arms be released. He fell to the ground, not making any sound of complaint, keeping it all bottled inside. "Why did you do that Dragon? That was unnecessary." Treize sounded as if he was trying to find a logical explanation to Wufei's actions. "I'm a Gundam Pilot, idiot." Wufei forced out, trying to keep his arrogant air even in this enemy ground. He was swiftly kicked at the ribs by Treize's right foot. He fell and leant against the wall for support, a small cough was the only sound that rewarded the effort of the force. "You know what I mean. There was no need for that level of chaos." Wufei's eyes narrowed darkly, but he said nothing.  
  
A pressured silence fell between them. Wufei was working on controlling his body, his pain, his breaths. While Trieze was trying to fit his uncharacteristic rage in a place hidden from the world. He had allowed himself too much of an emotional opening. He actually believed that the boy couldn't hurt him now that he was under his power. How naïve he was. The boy continued to stand against him without breaking any of the rules set by his ancestors, how cunning his little Dragon was. A smirk lifted upon the elder man's features. Yes, very cunning, alluring, eluding. What was the old saying? Keep your friends close.. and your enemies closer.  
  
Duo had stationed himself just outside the gates of the base. Security was high, well it looked that way, the soldiers were still slacking though. I mean, they caught the Gundam Pilot, what danger was there now? Ohh.. they'd find out soon enough. He'd have to find Wufei first though. He'd have to get the body out. This was no burial ground for the great Solitary Dragon. He wasn't exactly sure where he would take the Chinese youth, but he knew he didn't want Wufei to be lost in there. One of the places they all fought against. As a searchlight passed above him again he made a dash for the wall of the light tower. Using it's shadow to his advantage he climbed the face of the tower, the concrete slabs giving him enough grasp to scurry up unnoticed. He stole a glance over the top of the wall before he jumped onto the platform, easily taking care of the soldier standing watch. He felt unmistakably dirty as he placed the OZ uniform on, but he didn't let it bother him. He flipped his braid around and caught it under the uniform's cap so he wouldn't be so easy to spot as an intruder before he began moving the searchlight once more.  
  
He wasn't sure what was going on. One second Trieze was contemplating beating him to death the next he was ripping his clothes off with a passion he had only glimpsed at in the past. He was in a painful state of surprise when it happened so he didn't have the energy to fight back. Lips were devouring his own, hands pressing him against the cold wall, his ribs screaming from the pressure but whenever he tried to breathe his mouth would be assaulted once more by the invading tongue of his torturer. Teeth bit down into his bottom lip and the easily recognised taste of blood was evident in his mouth. Trieze spotted this too, suckling at the tainted area before his lips moved elsewhere, tugging at his earlobe, massaging over his throat, tickling at his collarbone.  
  
The Chinese boy snapped out of his surprise induced trance the moment that those lips brushed against his throat, lifting a leg up to push the other man away only to have it caught in the other man's grasp. The elder of the two wrapped his captive's leg around his own waist, keeping it in a tight grip as he pressed forward with his hips eliciting a soft gasp from the Chinese boy's lips. Rough, rushing hands reached up and tugged at the material toward the top of the boy's neck, snapping the small piece of elastic with very little effort and then almost reveling in the feel of the raven locks running through his fingers. He tugged forcibly, making Wufei lean his head up with the movement and then he took his lips again, forcing his tongue into the cavern of sweetness that he was lucky enough to possess. He knew what the Chinese youth wanted, but he wasn't ready to give up such a treasure.  
  
Wufei kept his eyes closed all through this assault, trying to focus on being elsewhere, but even the slightest touch to his body sent a new painful wave of fire through him, reminding him of where he was and whose he was. Hips were thrust against his own as lips tried to pry his soul from his being. He had to lift himself onto tiptoes to try and escape the pain, but he was forced back down. Every self preservation mechanism in him screaming for him to escape. His skin was burning, so many different sensations teased him as he felt Trieze maneuver himself, pulling Wufei's smaller frame into position. That was it, he couldn't do this, he couldn't allow this, he, he.. He had no choice. He had to keep reminding himself of that.. He had no choice. He.. belonged.. to Trieze. Whatever Trieze wanted to do.. he could do.. and with that defeated thought he felt himself be ripped almost in two, once again.  
  
The skin on his shoulders was being ripped from his body as it was pounded into the cold wall behind him. His eyes closed tightly and his fists balled up against the wall, trying with all his remaining strength to stay silent throughout. The breath teased against his skin, almost mocking him with a tenderness that his body wouldn't receive. "Just give in Dragon.. I can see you want to.." The voice was thick with lust, of someone beginning to regain control of his senses. Trieze had been watching the younger man throughout their session. He pressed his finger into the bullet wound on the underside of Wufei's thigh, every time it rewarded him with a sharp hiss of pain and yet more delicious struggling from the boy. He hated having the usually so strong and stubborn Dragon fall compliant under him, after all, it was his fire and his need to stand alone that had drawn him to the boy, a fear of nothing, a willingness to show nothing. Every reaction was a pleasure.  
  
Duo had been watching the movements of every soldier for a good two hours now. They rotated in fifteen minute intervals, and no one had seemed to notice their missing companion. He waited for the next switch before making his move inside. He had heard bits of conversations, most congratulating eachother on the defeat of one of the great Gundam Pilots. It was only as he stepped into a stairwell that he heard the most interesting one of all. "We should've killed him." The one spoke, his tone hushed as to keep from gaining unwanted attention. That didn't stop that attention coming their way though. "We could've killed him.. a simple shot to the head. we coulda told the general that he resisted." By this time the guy was rambling, caught in his own fantasies of killing the Asian teen. "He barely bought the shot we did give him. You really think we could've got away with killing him?" The other one stopped in mid sentence, disturbed by a movement in the shadows. "That's not a very nice way to be talking about the Solitary Dragon now is it?" The form came out of the shadows just a little. "Pfft.. He massacred an entire base.. he'll get what's coming to him." The chuckle was quiet, but it seemed to echo over them, both looking at eachother for reassurance. "The God of Death doesn't think so.."  
  
Wufei didn't even have the strength to struggle anymore, his mind was a haze. The larger man was now using him as a leaning post after he had passed through the blinding force of his previous passions. Wufei's small frame couldn't hold them both up for long so he crumbled. The weight on his chest making it hard for him to breathe. "Trieze.. get.. off.. me.." A light laugh filled the air before Trieze lifted himself from Wufei. "Of course my dragon.. of course.." he placed a soft, sated kiss upon the Asian youth's lips before turning toward the door. "You should gather your strength.." sloe eyes couldn't see the smirk, but their owner could certainly feel it.  
  
Wufei.. Chang Wufei.. As if he deserved that name anymore. He sat still for a long time after Trieze had left. Just staring at the door, expecting him to come back just as he was falling asleep. Could he sleep here? The smell was nauseating, the air was thick and warm. He pulled himself into a corner, pressing his damaged back against the cold, wet surface of the walls. The lights had gone out as soon as Trieze had left. Well at least not being able to see it should comfort him a little. He stayed in a sitting position as he let his head wander back against the wall and his eyes close, feeling the sweet sanctuary of unconsciousness draw him close.  
  
It hadn't taken much to get the information he wanted out of those two. He had killed them, of course. But he didn't lie to them and say they had a chance of surviving. They just made that bit up on their own. They had even given him the security codes in their efforts to save themselves. Wasted efforts. But efforts all the same. Duo strolled down one of the lavishly decorated halls. One thing could be said about this base, they sure knew how to live. The perfect entwining of old and new, renaissance and modern.  
  
Locks were easily opened and Duo finally found himself infront of the room that Wufei was supposedly being held in. The lock was opened and the room was.. quiet. No sound of scuffling, nothing. Surely if Wufei was in here he would've attacked him by now? Or at least have made some effort to be all defensive. Then the smell finally hit him. '..God..'Fei.' he mumbled internally before straining his eyes to search the shadows for the other boy. It didn't take long before he found the crumpled mess that was Chang Wufei, naked, beaten, bruised and bleeding. He wasn't sure whether to wake him and go through the embarrassment that will follow, or to carry him out and be berated by him later. His general concern for the boy won over in the end.  
  
He carefully lifted him into his arms. "Hang on 'Fei.." He whispered lightly, his eyes wandering over the marred features. He grimaced inwardly at the damp feel of his back and the evident tangy smell of blood that reached his nostrils. He held the small body close to his own as he left the room again. He glanced both ways before trying to figure how he was going to throw the grenade and hold Wufei at the same time. 'Organisation skills. should really work on them.' He thought to himself before glancing around for somewhere to hide his precious bundle. He placed the smaller boy in an alcove, letting his hand wander over the soft flesh of his face for a short moment. "Hold tight Sleeping beauty." He said light-heartedly, trying to diffuse some of the tension he felt. He through the grenade toward the wall and then ducked, hiding himself with Wufei.  
  
The sound of the blast and the rumbling of the area around him alerted his senses and he sat up straight. Eyes blinking to try and regain at least some of his sight. Suddenly everything came crashing down on him, alerting his senses to everything that was going on, everything that had past. Then he felt it, the presence next to him, trying to maneuver him to be lifted. He growled and pushed the person away, no one was touching him again. "Whoa there 'Fei.. hate to break this to you.. but we're kinda in a hurry." He looked up and sure enough Violet eyes were staring back at him. "Maxwell?" Duo smiled slightly. "Yeah buddy.. That's the name. You okay to walk?" He really didn't want Wufei to walk but if Wufei became his usual 'I-don't- need-your-help-Maxwell' self, they may as well give up now. He waited only a few seconds for a reply, and when he got none he quickly, but gently, lifted Wufei back into his arms and sprinted for it.  
  
The dust still hadn't settled as they made their way over the concrete. Wufei had his eyes open, focusing on everything around them instead of the excruciating pain that he felt. He quickly absorbed the situation, keeping silent unless he wished to direct Duo away from oncoming guards. As soon as they had escaped Duo removed the cap that he was wearing, allowing the braid to fall back to it's natural position. He kept glancing at the Chinese boy as the said boy tried to curl up into himself. "Ah!" he suddenly chirped, beginning to strip off the OZ uniform that he was wearing. He offered the clothes to Wufei, careful to avert his eyes. "I should've made Deathscythe come closer huh?.. I guess we'll be staying out here the night.." He looked around to the trees. "Will you be okay alone while I try to find a stream or something?.."  
  
"Yes.. thank you." The voice sounded tiny and it was more than evident that Wufei was extremely embarrassed by the situation. "Sorry we can't risk a fire.." That was it. Duo had started rambling, apologising for everything under the sun, occasionally adding his own birth as a joke. "Ma!..Duo.. Go before your babbling brings them here." Duo grinned, slightly more at ease, Wufei couldn't be that embarrassed if he was making jokes like that. "Be back before you know it." As soon as Duo disappeared Wufei sighed, letting his body use the strength of a tree to hold him in a sitting position. He lifted his leg slightly, ignoring the tingling sensation that it caused and trying to feel for the bullet wound. He flinched slightly as he found the opening. Focusing himself slightly he reached up to rip a sleeve from the OZ jacket Duo had offered him, rolling it up and placing it in his mouth to buffer whatever noises he may make.  
  
He pressured the wound with his fingers before pushing a small little finger into the wound, biting down ferociously on the material to stop himself screaming. As soon as he felt the metallic object he moved his finger a little more, trying to dislodge the pellet. His eyes were tightly closed as he felt the intrusive object spin from both his fingertips and in his thigh and he slowly dragged the thing out, letting it drop to the floor as well as a new steady stream of blood. Coughing, he removed the material from his mouth, ripping the other sleeve from the jacket to wrap around the wound to try and stop the blood. He quickly placed the trousers on his body before collapsing back against the tree.  
  
"Why hello Mr. Yuy.." Duo spoke from somewhere above him. The American had noticed the blood and the bullet at his side. "There's a stream a little ways over.. I could carry you over there.." Wufei shook his head as he forced his body from the ground. "That's alright.. I'll be fine.." Wufei said, trying to place his fine hair behind his ears. He took a few deep breaths before moving forward, his leg quivering with want to collapse. Duo didn't move to help him. He knew that Wufei was stubborn enough to do that on his own, and if he helped, he would probably never gain the Asian boy's trust ever again.  
  
As soon as Wufei had returned Duo had began to rummage through what was left in his backpack, managing to find a couple of slices of bread. He offered these to the boy who was still trying to place his hair behind his ears. "Here.." Wufei shook his head slightly. "Oh come on 'Fei.. eat it." Sighing the smaller boy took one of the slices and tore off a piece, eating it agonisingly slow. As soon as he had finished that piece he offered the bread back. "No.. you were meant to eat it all.." The sloe eyed boy shook his head. "Breakfast." Chuckling Duo nodded and placed the small amount of rations back in his bag. The silence that fell upon them was almost deafening. "Hey 'Fei?" a small affirmative sound was all he got in response. "You know.. your hair kinda looks good down.. you should wear it like that more often.."  
  
"..I used to.. but now it's just an irritation" he quickly added to stop himself falling into thoughts about the past. Duo wasn't sure what to say. The silence reigned once more. "Duo?" Until then. "Yeah?" there was a soft pause, as if Wufei was deliberating whether to ask the question. "Why did you come here.. you should've left me.. I am of no use to the colonies.." As the sentence carried on, Wufei's voice became quieter until it was almost a whisper. "Hey! Hey! No talking like that, you are highly valued 'Fei, the colonies need you, the Gundam Pilots need you.. I need you.." There was a soft snort from Wufei's direction. "I'm serious.. we've become.. close.. you're the closest thing I've had to a real friend in a long while.." Duo was playing with the end of his braid by now, while Wufei was still trying to tuck his shoulder length hair behind his ears.  
  
Duo, trying to ignore the sudden uncomfortable silence that fell between them took the torn piece of jacket from the floor, holding it in his hand as he removed the elastic from the end of his braid. He quickly tied the material into a knot around his hair before he offered Wufei the elastic. "Here.. you can tie it up with this if you like.." Duo's eyes remained averted as he felt Wufei's fingers gently take the simple tie from his hand as if it was made of glass. Since the band was usually in Duo's hair it had stretched a little and Wufei had to loop it six times to get any effect at all, the odd strand of obsidian still fell into his features, but at least it was a little less annoying than the rest of it.  
  
/\/\  
  
Duo : Bit of a funny place to finish that isn't it?  
  
Yup.. but there was where my brain told me to stop.. Don't worry readers (Or just Mystik, as the case may be).. Next chapter should be up soon.. Where I do develop their relationship a little more.. ^_^;  
  
Anyway.. REVIEW.. I would hold a review parade but I don't hold a review parade permit.  
  
All forms of feedback welcomed with open arms.  
  
Ja matte ne!  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


	5. A Problem Shared

Hey.. well this be chapter five. I've been working on a few fics recently and well.. I think I'm doing myself proud with this one.. though I know quite a few of you out there are going. 'WRITE CHAPTER 4 OF STRANGE AND BEAUTIFUL YOU STUPID COW!' and Lol.. I'm getting there.. it is coming along.. surprise surprise.. But anyway.. Raven! Yes.. Well Reviews for chapter four! :  
  
Falling - Yes.. 2x5 forever baby! And don't you forget it ^_~  
  
Emerald Eyed Dragon - I thank you.. I thank you *bows*. I don't want you to cry.. but I don't mind you killing me.. but just for the fun of it.. here's chapter five anyway okay?  
  
Crazy - I'm glad you liked that line.. it was one of my favourites too. Kids are extremely annoying.. yes.. but luckily I don't have them.. I only have to babysit my cousin's every so often. And they can be right bitches.. anyway.. fic.. yes.. I'm really glad you liked it.. please continue reading and continue to review! And hopefully I'll see you next chapter ^_^;  
  
Tabiku Tab Iakkin - And thanking you also.. god.. I really never expected such a good response from the people.  
  
Archive - Fanfiction.net and Mediaminer.org and now the WufeiDuoML  
  
Rating - R  
  
Disclaimer - Nope, don't own them.. oh well..  
  
Chapter - 5/?  
  
Warnings - Angst, abuse, violence, perhaps a little coarse language. /\/\/\  
  
Raven - Death's Companion  
  
Chapter Five - A Problem Shared..  
  
The silence stayed like that for a while as they watched the sky. Wufei occasionally moving his dark gaze to the floor, with Duo's gaze occasionally switching to watch the Chinese boy. He knew he had to keep an eye on him in the most discreet way he could. "Would you stop looking at me like that Maxwell.." Well, so much for that. "Just making sure you're alright." Duo responded quietly. A soft chuckle left Wufei's lips. "I..I've been better." He glanced in Duo's direction and smiled slightly. "Thank you for your concern." He inclined his head before looking back out to the woods that surrounded them.  
  
Should he bring it up? Should he? The semi-comfortable silence was bad enough, did he really want to put them into a forced silence? Duo sighed inwardly. It was so hard just to try and figure out Wufei's moods. The same sentence could get a smile out of him one minute, and a scowl the next. Now true, everyone changes moods quickly, but they usually give some outward sign of it, with Wufei it's just try your luck, Russian Roulette. The braided boy took his chances and moved slightly toward the Chinese youth. "You wanna talk about it?" he spoke quietly into the silence, though it sounded like a tidal wave of sound in comparison to what it was a few moments before.  
  
Wufei tore his gaze away from the woods once again. He was not looking forward to that question, he was expecting it, yes. But in no way was he prepared for it. Would talking about it get his wife back? His family? His honour? No.. all it would bring is more shame upon him and perhaps the loss of the dearest friend he could imagine having. It would bring him the disapproval and misunderstanding from all his friends, his comrades. None of them would look at him again, much less speak to him. They'd see him as a traitor. "I'd prefer not to.." he finally spoke. He pulled his slightly less injured leg up and rested his elbow and head on his knee, trying to keep himself in a position so when he finally did heal he'd have more movement and hopefully end up as less of a hindrance in his friend's eyes.  
  
Duo sighed, a little louder than he meant to and looked the Chinese boy over once again. He was only in the thin material of the now Waist jacket and trousers and the boy had been quite badly beaten, despite Wufei's best efforts to hide this. "Don't suppose lover boy will be too happy with this huh?" Only after the words were said did Duo realise how offending they were. "I mean..! Shit.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to. But.. after what they did to you.." Duo tried desperately to shut himself up, stop him from digging himself a deeper grave, but each time he'd find himself trying to explain and justify the last comment, not even realising that Wufei hadn't even moved, hadn't glanced up, hadn't spoke since he had started. "..'Fei..? You mad at me?"  
  
The Asian had been listening to the whole rant. If only Duo knew what was happening to him.. hah.. the only thing Duo would do is shout at him for not breaking the whole thing off and killing the bastard.. he wouldn't understand how much his honour bound him to Khushrenada. He would put it down to old fashioned beliefs.. Wufei knew Duo too well to tell him. "No Duo I'm not mad at you.." Violet eyes blinked confusedly. "Then what was with all the silence?" The other youth couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's use of the language. "Just had to think something over.."  
  
"Like what? A problem shared is a problem halved you know.. Can't remember where I heard that.." Duo abruptly stopped himself from carrying on. "I believe Quatre once said it to you concerning your past.." The boy from the L2 cluster quickly paled before Wufei continued. "and I don't believe you shared your problem then either.." Wufei hated doing this, but he knew if Duo was engrossed in his past then perhaps maybe he could get some respite from the questions about his own recent activities. "Well.. That was nothing he could help.. What's done.. can't be undone." he fell silent for but a moment ".No matter how much you want it to be" Wufei nodded silently to this truth and turned back to the trees, hoping for the subject to be dropped.  
  
Well this was leading them no where and Duo hated it. He didn't really want to indulge in his past, who did with a past like his? But if it would be a way to get the Chinese boy to finally talk to him, then that's what he'd do. "How about this 'Fei.." his voice was unusually quiet, even for the situation they were in. No jokes, no humour, just honesty. "I'll halve my problem.. if you halve yours.." Wufei looked up then, onyx eyes searching over Duo's body for signs of sincerity. "You're serious aren't you?" Duo tried to force himself to speak, but found no voice. He merely nodded and held out his hand. His hand stayed there for a few seconds while Wufei continually studied him, unsure of whether to accept the offer. But if the God of Death was willing to expose himself to him, then he should return the favour. Pale fingers entwined around caramel once more as they shook hands.  
  
Duo coughed slightly, his throat suddenly feeling restricted, his breathing becoming laboured. He really didn't want to do this.. but to help out a friend, especially Wufei he'd do anything. And who knows? Maybe talking about it will help ease the pain. Duo snorted to himself before he looked back up to Wufei. He took a deep, haggard breath and spoke. "Okay.. I'll go first.. since this was my idea." Wufei moved to protest but Duo held up his hand. "No 'Fei.. How'd you know I won't back out if you go first?" Wufei knew the answer to this one and didn't hesitate to respond. "Because you never lie, and I have a belief in that.." Duo smiled, but only barely before his solemn expression returned. "Just let me do this 'Fei.. I don't want to go break my motto.. if I don't do it now.. I don't think I can.." Wufei looked as if he was about to protest again before he nodded and settled down, after all Duo was doing this for him as well as for himself, he had to respect that.  
  
"Short story long.. I grew up as a thief, no parents, no stable home, no food supply and definitely no clean water." Duo made sure to avoid Wufei's gaze as he told his story, watching instead the delicate movements of the blades of grass in the subtle breeze. "I was with a gang.. because if you weren't with a gang.. you were alone.. and alone people as a rule didn't last long." He looked up to Wufei, the need to be understood emanating from his eyes. "You have to understand 'Fei.. they weren't bad kids.. we weren't bad kids.. we just needed to survive.. and if that meant stealing from people.. we would." He looked back down. "Anyway, Solo, he was like our guardian. He looked after us at the expense of his own health.. I'd always manage to give him some of my food though if we were running low.. We were a family.. it was only right that we looked after eachother." He laughed bitterly at the notion. "I'm not exactly sure how old I am.. or how old I was.. or even how much time past.. but I know I spent at least seven years with Solo.. We'd always be the ones to stay behind and fight if another gang wanted whatever we had collected.. Back then I hated them.. but I expected it..  
  
"Now though.. when I look back.. I suppose I can't blame them.. they were just trying to look after their families like we were trying to look after ours, people on the streets were desperate.." He paused there for a while. "That's really when I learnt how to fight.." he looked up to Wufei, a strange smile on his face. "I may not be as coordinated as you are.. or fight to any rules.. But I can win.. I can hold my own.. even if I fight dirty.." he looked away again. "Our colony got hit by a virus.. knowing the capabilities of where I grew up.. it was relatively easy to cure here on earth.. but there.. The vaccine was so expensive.. and Solo got sick.." Tears welled up and Duo determinedly wiped them away. "..Solo got sick.. He was probably sick for a while.. I could never tell.. he was like Heero in that way.. Solo would always ignore his own problems if they got in the way of our wellbeing..  
  
"But after awhile.. he couldn't hide it.. He was so bad 'Fei.. it was like he was fading away.. he would still try to help us.. he even told me to leave him there.. but me and the other kids.. we were family we loved him.. we weren't going to let him die.. we didn't care how expensive that vaccine was we were going to get it for him.. so we sent our best thief.." Duo looked up and Wufei's eyes were full of compassion, the Asian boy nodded assuredly, allowing Duo to know that it was okay to continue. "Our best thief.. Me. I ran.. I jumped, I went through any thing in my way, kids, adults, gangs, nothing was going to stop me making Solo better.. I looked everywhere, and just over a day after I left.. I found it. I was so happy.. I was going to save Solo.. he was going to be alright.. we were going to be a family again.. a god honest family.." he wiped at his tears again, this time a little more desperately. "I was so excited it took me less than a day to get back to our hideout.. I burst in, with the vile in my hand, I was ready to save him.. I was sure he was going to be alright.. But..  
  
"But his eyes weren't open.. he wasn't moving.. he.. he wasn't even breathing. I went over to him.. I tried to get him to speak to me, to move, to do something to let me know he was still with me. He wouldn't leave me.. he wouldn't leave us.. we were his family.. we needed him. But no matter what I did he just laid there.. I cried for the first time I can remember then. He was dead.. I had failed.. I told him I'd cure him.. and he was dead.. I curled up next to him and cried myself to sleep for nights. I wouldn't leave him, I refused to.. no matter what the other kids said or did or I could focus on was my best friend.. the person who had given me my name.. the person who had looked after me my whole life.. he was dead.." Duo shifted uncomfortably. "I told the others to leave.. and because I was.. considered second of command.. they obeyed.. and I burnt the place to the ground. I intended to die that night 'Fei.. I didn't want to live without him.. and it wasn't like we could afford to bury him..  
  
"I don't know how.. but I survived.." he smiled bitterly and wiped at tears again, laughing quietly to himself. "Just my luck eh?. I took over the gang properly.. we would hit small businesses for food and pick pocket people for money. life wasn't as good as it was with Solo around but we managed.. Then I got stupid.. I figured if Solo didn't deserve to live.. we didn't either.. It was luck we got that far.. so I got everyone to raid the Alliance food stores.." Wufei sat up to that.. he had been paying Duo every bit of attention he could muster and he was astonished by the emotion in Duo's voice, the pain, the suffering, the knowledge. The self loathing, it was in Duo just like it was in Wufei. The Chinese boy leaned forward. "Duo.. you don't have to continue if you don't wish to.." Duo shook his head in reply. " No 'Fei.. I said I'd halve my problem.. so I will.."  
  
Duo took another deep breath. "Obviously we were caught. we were a bunch of kids and those bastards knew it and still fired on us.. I hated the Alliance anyway.. but I never thought they'd sink so low as to fire on kids without warning. But we made it out." A smile spread over his face, this time it was smile of happy remembrance. "We were good.. we were the best.. there was no way any Alliance bastard was going to shoot us.. We made it to the hideout and a mob of the local community came in the next day, they understandably had a go at us.. afterall our stunt put them in danger too. They demolished our place and took us to the Maxwell Church.. therefore Duo Maxwell.. We lived there happily, every one of my gang was adopted.. I was so proud of them.. They had what we wanted all along, a family. I kept getting sent back though.. and I went to school.. and.." he blushed a little at the memory "..and I sent a few kids to hospital when they tried to bully me.. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen became my parents.." He reached up affectionately and twirled his braid. "Sister Helen was the one to teach me to braid my hair.. We would have conversations about religion and God.. or the lack of him..  
  
"We were a small family.. it was one of the best moments of my life.. I grew to love that place.. they respected me and my beliefs.. and I grew to respect theirs. One day though.. the wars had started again.. and the Rebels were hiding in the Church.. Father Maxwell.. the fool.." The comment was said affectionately, he knew Father Maxwell was trying to do the right thing.. but sometimes the right thing isn't the best thing to do. "..He tried to convince them to stop fighting.. He preached peace in the middle of a war.. The Rebels hit him to shut him up.. and Sister Helen too.. they called them spies.. just so they'd have a reason to hurt them more. Spies! They came to OUR Church and had the balls to call Father Maxwell and Sister Helen spies! They said they needed a mobile suit to fight back.. and I was just a kid.. a stupid.. stupid kid.. I told them I'd steal one and then they'd have to get out and leave us alone."  
  
"I ran all the way to the base cursing them with all my soul, why did they have to start fighting again? Didn't they realise that the more they fought.. the more pain they'd be suffering? There had to be another way.. there had to be!.." he paused again to regain his composure. "I wasn't really concentrating on anything but getting the suit.. so many soldiers saw me once I got in there.. as I stole the transport.. I drove back.. one of the many skills I picked up on the streets, I drove through it all, so angry at them I wished they would all die.. I hated them for what they were doing. I got back.. but the church wasn't there anymore.. all that was left was a pile of rubble.. I can remember feeling so numb.. so empty.. I had wished them all dead.. and now.. God I didn't mean it 'Fei.. I found Sister Helen.. she was so happy to see me.. she was dying. bleeding.. and she smiled. she smiled for me." He resisted the urge to cry.. "She told me how Father Maxwell was preaching peace until the end.. I told her he was a fool but she just smiled at me and her eyes started fading, she reached up, gently touched my face, asked God to bless me.. and then she was gone.. in my arms.. dead." His hand reached up on reflex to his face to hold the hand that was no longer there, staring dead into the trees beyond the pair.  
  
"I couldn't take it.. and I screamed, I cried.. I sat next to her as they began to clear the debris.. I didn't talk to anyone for years in fear that they would die.. that I would do something stupid to kill them too. A name followed me where ever I went.. The Maxwell's Demon.. It was my fault they died 'Fei.. I lead the alliance back.. if it wasn't for me going to steal that stupid fucking suit.. they'd still be alive.. I don't deserve to be here.. I was too late to save everyone I loved.. it was my fault that they died.." Duo's voice fell into a whisper, his arms instinctively wrapping around his knees, with his braid clutched in one hand. "I should be dead 'Fei.. not them.."  
  
Wufei sat stunned into silence. Duo was the Maxwell's demon? Well it made sense. But his friend had been through so much that he didn't even have a clue about. No outward sign of this hurt, this hatred. He did his best to keep up the jokers façade and only now did Wufei realise how hard that must've been for the boy. "Duo.." he tried to phrase the statement correctly as he moved over, slightly painfully, and wrapped an arm over Duo's shoulder, using the other to slowly tilt his friends head toward him, forcing him to look into his own Onyx gaze. "..None of their deaths were your fault.. They all loved you.. and from what you have described to me.. they passed knowing you loved them also.." Duo's violet eyes were glistening from the tears. "Thank you 'Fei.." he smiled softly before pulling the Chinese boy into an embrace. "..I needed to hear that.." he let the Asian go.. sitting back softly and sighing to himself.. "..So.. How about you?"  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
End of Chapter 5! And it's finally up! How's that baby?! I know it was slightly on and on and on with Duo's past.. so I'm going to give you a rest.. as in until I finish chapter 6.. before Wufei's story. Hope you didn't get too bored..  
  
Give me some feedback okay?  
  
Review Please  
  
Loads o' Hearts  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


	6. A Problem Halved

Whew, that was a long break and I don't feel any more rested . Anywho.. I'm back, this is Raven – Chapter 6. The long awaited and surprisingly much asked for continuation of my probably long forgotten fic.. anywho's thanks for bearing with me.. and on with the show.  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own 'Fei(Nuuu!) or Duo(Noooo!!) or Trieze(Thank God) or any of the other Gundam characters, this is for fun, for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of so many other Gundam Wing fans, so please don't sue.  
  
Warnings – Another "short story long" chapter. Bit of Violence, bit o' language.. you know the usual kind of stuff. If you have read five chapters of this thing and I still have to tell you it's Shounen ai, you're as bad as my friend who got seven whole episodes through Yami no Matsuei before realising it's a "girl's" anime. Well here goes anyway. Shouen ai / Yaoi – 13x5, 2x5.  
  
Rating – R.  
  
Chapter – 6/?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Raven – Death's Companion  
  
A Problem Halved  
  
Avenged Suffering.  
  
The Silence stretched after Duo's last comment. In fact, it had been so  
long now that the American boy was beginning to regret telling his Asian friend anything. It was a damn-stupid idea. He should have known that Wufei wasn't ready to talk. He should've seen that when the boy hesitated in the first place. Silently cursing himself he forced that by now famous smile of his onto his face and made his violet gaze raise to look at the boy again. Dark eyes were closed, their owner stayed so still that for a fleeting moment Duo thought that he may have been dead.  
  
"Do you really want to know Duo?" The Chinese boy's voice finally called out. It had taken Wufei a long time to gather the courage to actually answer him. Duo looked a little unsure. Truth by told, even he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know anymore. Wufei looked so uncomfortable just thinking about it, and he knew that they had made that deal, but if the Chinese boy didn't want to share then Duo wouldn't force him. The American was about to voice his thoughts when Wufei spoke again. "Two years ago I hadn't fought outside of my martial arts training." Duo blinked. "Less than twenty-four-months ago I was living somewhat happily with my family."  
  
"I led a spoiled life, I was the finest young scholar in my clan. At fourteen my parents decided that I was old enough to be married." Wufei closed his eyes and tilted his head away slightly. "She was her clan's strongest, a spectacular fighter, over opinionated, loud, stubborn-"Duo stopped him before he could carry on. "Reminds me of someone.." The American smirked, settling back against his tree and getting comfortable, Wufei was good at telling stories, every word kept Duo's attention, and both boys knew that even if Duo wasn't looking at Wufei, that he would be listening intently. "Yes, I suppose we were similar, only we felt passionately about different things. I found my peace in the pages of literature, she found hers in the dojo. Meira-"  
  
The name almost stuck to his tongue. He had never told anyone her story before, except the spirit within his Gundam. Her story changed into a different tale each time he had told it to her, thanks to his imagination. She had been a princess one time, a warrior in Pre-Colony China in another, he had even woven her story into a story of Gods and demons and one foolish human boy. He knew that nothing made Meiran's spirit happier than hearing her him tell her tale of heroism, and now it was time for someone else to share in it. He looked up after the small bout of silence and then forced himself to carry on.  
  
"Meiran and I, we argued. We argued every day, over many things, but mostly over our stances on the ongoing war. She thought we should fight with everyone else against oppression. I believed we should stay out of it, if we stayed out of it the Alliance would have no reason to attack us." He paused, waiting for Duo to chastise him, much like Meiran once had, but when Duo made no move to, he decided to do so himself. "I was a coward, I know that now. She often told me the same. We began to resent each other, she hated the fact that she didn't have a husband who would fight for justice. I hated the fact that I had a wife as stubborn as I was." He produced the smallest smile at the reminder, how he missed those days now..  
  
"So, one day, as she was calling me a useless scholar who wouldn't stand up and fight for all the good and just people who couldn't fight for themselves.. I snapped. I took off my glasses and placed them to one side before I stood up from –my- field.. –my- sanctuary and I told her that Justice didn't exist.. That her precious Justice was nothing but a group of stupid ideals that no one could actually live by." Wufei was glaring at the darkness infront of him in self-hatred, wishing for the darkness to reflect the hate back at him. Duo was shocked, not really too surprised, but shocked. Wufei hadn't believed in Justice? The one thing Wufei thought was worth fighting for and he didn't actually believe in it? It made no sense!  
  
Wufei looked up at him. "She was as shocked as you are that I would say that to her.. And so she also snapped, she said that Justice did exist and she would prove it to me.. She said she would fight me to prove her ideals and I accepted." The Chinese boy chuckled to himself and then winced slightly as the subtle action jolted his ribs. "It was immature of me.. But I thought if I finally beat her she would listen to me.. She would finally give up the charade." Wufei paused to catch his breath, the strain on his body of just talking finally catching up with him. "Its started to rain.. just as the first punch was thrown. The ground grew wet and slippery but we were both too focused on the fight to take notice. She was an excellent fighter.. Graceful and Strong.. It took almost half an hour but I beat her..  
  
"And as she slid to the floor I told her that we wouldn't have that argument again.. I was right.. Justice didn't exist.. she would have to cope with it." Wufei moved slightly stiff joints to try and bring life back into them. "..Of course she resented me even more after that.. She would barely talk to me. I was proud that I had finally gotten through to her but then Master O told us about the mobile suit he was developing.. It was almost complete all it needed was a name..." The boy coughed, a sign of his fatigue before he managed to continue. "We had gotten quite close.. Master O and myself... and I told him about my battle with Meiran.. He pointed out to me that she was not the type of person to accept defeat so easily. He told me that I was a fool to believe that she would stop believing in justice just because I had beaten her in one fight... And of course.. he was right."  
  
Duo moved slightly closer to the Chinese boy, placing an arm on his friend's shoulder in a show of support. "A few weeks later I was in my library reading and our colony was attacked. It seemed I had been proven wrong.. We had done nothing to aggravate the alliance and yet they were attacking us. Meiran was missing.. I found her infront of the new mobile suit.. and the suit it was based on. She was on her way to the older model. I shouted for her to stop.. told her that women shouldn't fight and she told me that she would no longer be a woman anymore if it meant she could fight.. she would be Nataku..." He had to pause again at the return of the memory. Meiran making her way up to the cockpit, looking down at him as if teasing. Duo squeezed softly, afraid of aggravating any of Wufei's wounds. "Nataku..?" He asked quietly..  
  
Wufei nodded.. "Nataku was a god of war.. of warriors.. Meiran took that name and climbed into the cockpit of the suit. Of course I cried out for her to stop.. but she was so stubborn. And I thought I would take the incomplete Gundam to try and bring her back.. to try and save her... It was only when she left me for that battlefield that I realised how much I would actually miss her if she was gone... So I followed her. They were going to pollute our air supply and kill us all that way... The canisters were easy to see once we were in flight. We fought many suits back.. mine at the time only had a beam cannon.. So though I was trying.. I was still only support for her.. She was amasing.. She wouldn't answer me as her battles went on.. I kept calling her Meiran.. trying to get her to stop the fighting.. But then my beam cannon was knocked from my suits' grasp.. and I was surrounded.."  
  
Onyx eyes blinked lifelessly, he was lost to the memories, as if he could see it all infront of him. "I was so weak.. I couldn't hold my own in a battle full of weaker opponents.. One of them said it was in the name of Trieze Kushrenada.. They were fighting for him... but there was nothing I could do so I prepared myself for death and went to charge forward only to find Nataku infront of me.. She took the blast... The old suit couldn't take the strain and it was destroyed.. I called her Nataku for the first time then.." His eyes refocused and though they were glazed he was obviously not going to let any tears fall. "She had survived.. and the other suits.. they just left us alone.. To this day I'm not sure why... I gathered her to my suit and she asked me to take her to that field that I liked so much... The field of flowers she wanted to protect.."  
  
Duo couldn't help but think that Meiran not only wanted to protect the actual field. But protect the man that reminded her of that field as well. "So I took her there.. we knelt there together and she finally said she understood why I went there so much.. I told her to hang on.. That she'd be okay.. but she laughed at me.. She looked into my eyes and we both knew that she was going to die.. I told her that she was right.. That I wasn't worthy of being her husband... that I was weak... but she argued to the contrary.. told me how beautiful my field was and then just.. died... I cried that night.. And when my suit was complete I named it Shenlong.. it was what Nataku wanted it to be called... I said that the guardian was too weak, then. But Nataku still watches over me.. she possesses the suit she died protecting.." He paused.. And Duo looked at him.  
  
"'Fei.. You okay?" Violet eyes gazed. "Yes.. I'm fine.. just remembering how much I miss..." his whole body stiffened. "Can you hear that?" Duo peered into the darkness, trying to follow Wufei's darting doe-like eyes. "Yes 'Fei.. it's called a deer.. this place is called the woods.. many creatures like that live here.." Wufei glared at him and pushed him away slightly. "I am being serious Maxwell." Duo smiled a crooked smile. "Back to Maxwell now eh? Should've known it couldn't last.. And for your information I was being serious too.. it was just a deer.. This has got you shook up 'Fei.. just calm down okay..? Focus on the rest of the story.."  
  
Wufei blinked. "Rest of the stor-? Oh... Yes.. him.." Wufei sighed, trying his best to block out the bad feeling that was creeping over him. "I decided I would take Shenlong to earth and live to Nataku's beliefs...I would defeat all those that were not just.. and I would kill Trieze Kushrenada because he was the only name I had in connection to the attack on my home.." He coughed again, only this time making sure to cover his mouth to buffer the sound. "..I came to earth with those main objectives... and I destroyed anyone who tried to get in my way... I wouldn't.. and still won't stop until I have defeated Trieze.." He hesitated, this was where it came down to it.. where Wufei would actually have to reveal himself to Duo.  
  
Could he really do it? He forced his mouth to open. Duo halved his problem.. now it was his turn. "...I searched for him for weeks.. I thought the earlier I fought him.. The earlier I would be able to stop my fighting in the war... When my colony.." he fell silent. "When they self destructed because I couldn't protect them.... just like with Nataku... When they self- destructed I had to find Trieze.. I couldn't defend my colony.. I couldn't defend my wife.. I was useless as a soldier and I wanted my part to come to an end.." Wufei paused.. this would be the sentence that would give it away. "And then.. a few months ago I found him.. He was so proud... so self righteous. I challenged him to a duel using the Broadsword I had brought from home.. and he accepted. I wanted to fight him because by my tradition... If I lost I would be killed.. and if I had won.. then I had achieved all that I had wanted and therefore I could stop fighting." Wufei looked up, he had thought that the time that he had attacked Trieze would've given away the affair.. But Duo seemed oblivious. "As you can determine by Trieze being alive.. and my being here.. I lost.."  
  
He cast his eyes downwards. "I had lost and therefore disgraced the honour of my ancestors and my wife..." Wufei was about to continue to tell of how his life now belonged to Trieze but Duo had raised his hand to stop him. Quickly, the god of death rose to his feet. "Shit.. sorry 'Fei.. shit.. shit!" Wufei blinked up at him. "What?" Duo looked into the darkness beyond them. "You were right.. something's coming.. That deer was probably spooked – shit! Come on.." Duo knelt down and helped Wufei back to his feet. The Chinese boy winced and he raised the leg he was shot in slightly above the floor to try and ease the pain. "Maxwell.. it would be stupid for me to attempt an escape in this condition.." Duo laughed quietly. "'Fei.. I came here expecting you to be dead.. If I was willing to drag your corpse outta here, there's no way in hell I'm leaving the alive version of you behind.. Now come on!"  
  
Duo's voice was almost frantic as he started toward the opposite direction of the approaching noise. "Shit.. sorry.. shit!" Wufei glared at him while trying to keep pace and not fall unconscious. "Be quiet! You said we should get out of here.. it doesn't help if your constant nattering attracts them!" Duo glanced sideways at him and smiled. He added a nod to confirm that he would be silent from then on before both the boys crossed the terrain with surprising ease. They had only got another five hundred meters before Wufei's leg gave on him. He fell with nothing more than an almost silent grunt. Duo froze and listened out for the approaching units. Dawn was quickly approaching and the night sky was giving in to the power of light, the sky above them beginning to turn a dark orange. Wufei had an idea, the general kit for soldiers on foot at night included a pair of night vision goggles.. soon to be rendered useless.  
  
With a signal from his right hand Wufei told Duo to lift him up slightly off the floor. Duo obeyed and with the utmost care lifted Wufei from the floor. Wufei reached up and clasped onto a tree's branch. Pulling himself up until he could twist his body and sit on the branch. The pain was evident over his face. He shouldn't have tried such an athletic thing already, but it was almost impossible to sign all that to Duo in the time that they had. Duo smiled, getting the idea and scrambled up the tree himself, helping Wufei slowly to his feet so they could both get a little further up the tree and use it as cover. The sunrise was quite magnificent, making the treetops seem like a sea of fire. Both of the boys sat frozen until they heard the easily recognisable sounds of footsteps close in on their position. It wasn't long before soldiers were directly below them.  
  
"Send us out to find them.. you'd think after all the destruction they've caused that he'd be glad to see them go.." one soldier complained. Duo smiled and held a thumb up to Wufei who nodded only slightly and leaned against the tree trunk, one of his arms wrapped around it so tightly that Duo could see it paling under the pressure. A concerned look came over his face and he went to lean forward but Wufei's hand stopped him. He shook his head weakly and leaned it back against the tree trunk. He hadn't had any sleep and his injuries were complaining and the headache he was getting wasn't getting any better. He waved Duo back.. if he moved now they were both done for. That boy worried about him too much.  
  
Duo's brow creased slightly into a frown. Wufei didn't look good.. that run must've aggravated his condition.. because Duo was starting to get that feeling when people weren't going to make it.. people he cared about.. Wufei blinked blearily and leaned forward. Only Duo's hands stopped him from falling, they supported eachother like that for a few seconds. "I can't protect those I love.. I'm just as cursed as you are.." his voice was so quiet it was almost soundless. Duo looked at him and willed him to be still, his amethyst eyes searching the other boy's onyx ones. Duo could feel how hot Wufei's hands were and could only imagine how hot his forehead was. Something was seriously wrong. "I'm sorry.." Wufei said, his eyes pleading for forgiveness before they closed completely and Wufei became dead weight.  
  
Duo had to think quickly, he pulled Wufei to him and placed his foot against the tree trunk.. It supported them for now.. but even the smallest shift in the wind would send them both toppling to the ground. He pressed his head against Wufei's shoulder to smother the tears. Solo died like this.. Solo died.. and now Wufei as well? "Please.. hang on 'Fei.. just hang on..." And so he sat like that, cradling Wufei against him waiting anxiously for the immediate danger to pass.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 6. What did you think? Reviews please and I shall get started on Chapter 7 Right away.  
  
Wufei : Great.. I'm unconscious again.. You just like doing this to me don't you?  
  
AS : I just happen to think you'd look cute unconscious, all vulnerable and lovely. *begins to daydream*  
  
Duo : You know 'Fei? She does have a point.. *always begins to daydream*  
  
Wufei : Hey! Are you two even listening to me!? Hey?!! Hey!!!!  
  
Bai de Bai  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


End file.
